Kinky Killer Katherine is Keen to be a Keeper
by Holdmedownx
Summary: What three words would Katherine use to describe herself. Rated t for a phrase with a sexual reference.


**Disclaimer; I do not own Katherine. All the credit goes to L.J smith. **

**Just a thought**; I think, this one shot has given me an obsession of reading the dictionary and interpreting as many phrases I can. For example I love that they gave this character the name "Katherine Peirce". Katherine means, Pure. Ironic no? Such a beast of a character to have a name that resembles purity when she's the complete different? And then her surname. Peirce as in Piercing. So she leaves behind a mark and she knows it. It's like a paradox? A play on her character and name of how the first name contrasts her character. Yet her Surname completely fits her personality?

My one - shot begins with the Phrase below.

* * *

Describe yourself in three words.

* * *

**Allure / Alluring; **_Verb._Attract or fascinate someone.

**Porcelain pale skin that's "cold like ice"? ;** Check.

**Bright and sharp incisors used to pierce the skin of a frightful human?** ; Check.

**Undeniably beautiful?** ; Check

**Perfect personality?** ; Check

**Has practically everyone after her?** ; Check

Well that just speaks for itself.

Therefore I'm alluring.

* * *

**Clever : **_adjective._1. Quick at learning and understanding things. 2. Skillful.

**1) Quick at learning and understanding things. **

I got to know the Salvatore brothers in a short amount of time. I **learnt **a lot. What their habits were, who they were and also, what I liked and disliked about them. Well for one, just loved. _Stefan._ You would never expect me to even have a ounce of humanity, feelings or compassion. But doesn't everyone? Despite your… mortality status?

I **learnt** that, love is something special. But having 2 naïve boys fight for your heart is something that is completely **understand**able.

2) **Skillful**. Well I've been told I have many skills and talents. Especially by guys, of course.

Therefore I' am Clever,

* * *

**Lonely: **_Adjective 3 _. Far from inhabited places; not often visited or used. A lonely road.

Mmm, I didn't bother with the other 2 previous points, they didn't suit me. Point three did.

" **Far from inhabited places":.** Makes it sound as if I'm in the middle of nowhere. Well not so "far "off.

" **Not often used".** True that. I' am one to use but not be used.

" **A lonely road." **This road shall be long. So hold on tight.

This is my lonely road and here I shall be the driver in the car too. You shall be the passenger. I'll give you all the fun and games you want. Make sure your desires come true when with me. I'll take you where you want. But as I said, I'm the driver and so I' am in control. I'll make you fall under my spell, be my slave under the snap of my fingers. I can call you my puppet. My signature smirk will always be plastered on watching you being strung along by me. There will be nothing wrong with it. We'll be even. If you get what you want then why cant I? Plus, you want me happy right?

And you say why do I call this the lonely road? Because we'll have everything.

Correction.

I'll have everything. Reaching the end I'll throw you out the car and drive off to find a new passenger who'll be much better than the last. I love using the phrase passenger, because this person shall be "passed" on. You'll be left "alone" on the lonely road. Shattered, into pieces. I know you'll beg for me to return. Desperately. Oh I'll return, to crush those pieces even more and then leave without a trace. I'll win.

Because I'm in charge. My way of life and treatment of others is called by some a method of destroying people's lives. I blame them. It's not my fault I'm tempting. I'll leave them behind, empty and lonely. Just like I was. They all deserve it.

Therefore I'm clever.

* * *

I'am Katherine Peirce. And if I were to describe my self in three words, I would say I'am _Alluring, Clever and Lonely._

* * *

Thanks for reading, Review and feedback please? D;

Some random thing I made up ;

**[I]** **[L]**ove **[I]**t wh**[E]**n you **[D]**escribe me as Elena, that I'm just like her.


End file.
